


The Landing Bird

by Iammariewhite



Series: Bat Poems [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: poem, robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammariewhite/pseuds/Iammariewhite
Summary: This is the story of the Robins.





	The Landing Bird

Each one is different  
Each one is new  
For every little bird  
Is made anew

The first flew high  
Always touching the sky  
Dressed in yellow, green, and red  
All were to dread what came next  
He was the one named Robin

The second was bright  
With fear and love sight  
Stole a heart yet not a name  
Changed himself to save a face  
Yet in the end  
He was the one who died

The third loved  
Loved the city and others  
Took the name to save a man  
Tried to live up to the name  
Yet seemed to fail  
He was the one whose name was taken

The forth hoped  
A better future for family  
For a city to live  
No matter how short a time  
She was the one who was forgotten

The fifth thrived  
Hatred and contempt seem natural  
Took a name for name's sake  
Never gave back  
Heart was hidden under lock and key  
He was the one who had the right

Every bird was different  
Every bird unique  
From the streets to the towers  
From the east to the west  
Every robin is different  
Who can argue with that

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first poem, if you want more leave me promets and i'll write um.


End file.
